


Kettle Corn

by thetricksterscandy



Series: When Angels Fall (In Love) and Other Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetricksterscandy/pseuds/thetricksterscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been trying to redeem himself for all those Tuesdays. Sam surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kettle Corn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or having anything to do with the show.

To make up for all the Tuesdays that Gabriel had made Sam suffer through, he has started a routine on the opposite side of the spectrum. He pops into whatever hotel (if you could even call them that) and zaps Sam off to Gabriel’s current house. With archangel powers, who knows if it’s real or just a whim of the demi-god. Gabriel lets Sam choose whatever the night’s activity. Sam usually picks swimming, or hiking, or some other physical exhausting hobby that Gabriel would be sure to turn his nose up at if he were human. 

This Tuesday seems like all the rest. Salt and burn done the previous the day, so no hunt to worry about. Castiel has asked Dean some question or another about the Impala, leading to a deep discussion on the finer points of “the best and only vehicle worth a damn.” Gabriel makes a point of letting Dean know that he is taking his baby brother away for some alone time. No need getting the elder Winchester upset. Not yet anyway. Gabe has some pranks he wants to run by Sam later on. Sam grabs his duffel and walks over to his angel, planting a light kiss on his forehead.

“Nice to see you,too, Samsquatch,” Gabe smiles.

“Ugh, would you two just leave. I might be cool with you guys doing…whatever…but I don’t need the pay-per-view version.” Dean gripes.

“Too bad. So sad,” Sam laughes, pulling the trickster in for a full on mouth kiss.

“Oh, Sammich! Have I been rubbing off on you or what?!” laughes Gabe.

He then clicks his fingers, leaving a very annoyed Dean and an equally confused Castiel behind. With a small pull from somewhere outside of space and time, both Sam and Gabriel are in the living room. 

“So, what shall it be tonight, oh tall, sexy beast that for some reason I love?” Gabriel asks.

“You know, we do all this awesome stuff every Tuesday and I know that is a way to ease your conscience, but tonight I want to do whatever you would do if I wasn’t here. Other than your trickster business. I am not dealing with that mess.” Sam states to a surprised Archangel.

“Wow, um… Way to throw me off my game, kiddo! Well, if no one seemed to be pinging my smitey radar, I would probably just hang out with a few of my lady friends and watch movies. However, with all this glorious moose here, I would take that over those fakes.” Gabriel says, walking over to the DVD shelf. “How about we eat junk food, watch crap movies, and just be a normal couple.”

“That actually sounds great. I’ll go pop the popcorn and I’ll leave the movie to you. Just no cheesy horror or romance flicks. Something funny.” 

Gabriel starts to sort through the movies. Why did the hunter have to be so damn irresistible? He has been around for millennia and no human had ever managed to get even a tenth of the way into Gabriel’s mind, let alone his heart. Wow, he really is becoming a sap. Sam was worth it though. After being jerked around by destiny and angels and demons, the kid deserves something good. Gabriel is determined to give him the best. 

Finally deciding on a movie, Gabe moves to the DVD player and set the movie to play. He tunes his super hearing onto the kitchen to see how Sam is doing. After a few seconds of crashing noises and faint grumbling, Gabe can hear the microwave start and soon the pops of the movie snack. Smiling, Gabe settles on to the plush sofa. Snapping his fingers, he materializes a few puffy pillows and a large blanket. Might as well be extra comfortable.

A few minutes later, Sam comes into the living room with a tray full of goodies: popcorn, a bag a twizzlers, Jammie Dodgers, and carrots?!?! Where had Sam found those? Leave it to him to find the one healthy thing and cling to it. 

“So, we ready to enjoy some quiet time, Gabe?” Sam asks, setting the tray down on the coffee table.

“You bet, my moose love! But did you have to make popcorn? Butter free popcorn? Everyone knows kettle corn is the king of the conventionally cooked corn kernel!!!” Gabe states.

“Dude, I am not a celestial being, I have to watch what I eat!” Sam laughs.

“But Sammmm….. I need the sweet corn! Please?!? I loooove you! And besides, I wouldn’t let a little kettle corn get to you! Archangel, remember?” Gabe whines.

“I should just make you snap it up, but I’ll make you your damn kettle corn. You owe me.” Sam says, going back to the kitchen. “Keep my popcorn warm, please!” 

Not three minutes later, the sweet, sugary smell of kettle corn begins wafting towards the living room, with Sam not far behind.

“So what are you subjecting me to, Gabe?” Sam asks.

“Just my new obsession. Guardians of the Galaxy. It’s funny and action, all in one!” Gabe exclaimes, pressing play.

Sam rolls his eyes, but settles in to get comfortable. After about 15 minutes of munching, Sam is ready to snuggle in and enjoy the rest of the movie. Leaning against the arm of the couch, he coaxes Gabriel to recline between his legs. Gabe, naturally, has made this sofa big enough to accompany the size of the hunter plus himself. This feels so nice. He has never felt like he was home anywhere other than the Impala. This, this is a new kind of home. Somewhere safe. Somewhere he is loved, demon blood aside.  
Sam has to admit the movie is pretty great. No sappy love story and the comedy is well timed. Gabe is starting to fidget, though. He never can sit still for long. Gabe twists in Sam’s lap to face the hunter. Sam smiles as he manages to pause the movie. Hey! He was actually getting into it, until now. Gabe starts to place little kisses here and there and Sam wraps his long arms around his angel. The two eventually lock lips and begin a lazy make out session that could go farther, but both are just enjoying the feeling of the other’s body with no need to hurry. Hands caress, hearts beat, minds go blissfully blank. Both feeling wanted for who they are. Gabriel is the first to pull away. 

“I love you, Sam Winchester. I never thought a human could make me feel like a teenager with a first crush, but you did it. And for that I am thankful.” Gabriel admitted.

“I love you, too, Gabe. You gave me something I never thought I would ever have. Now can we please, please watch the movie?” 

“Sure thing, Sammich.” 

Sam presses play and both settle back into their spots, Gabe throwing the warm fleece blanket over them both. 

As the credits roll, Gabe realizes Sam hasn’t budged. Looking back, there is his love, his soulmate, fast asleep, arms wrapped around Gabriel. And if Gabe doesn’t do anything but turn the electrics off with a soft snap and snuggle in deeper, well who could blame him. They are both home. 

The End


End file.
